1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to car crushers and in particular to a mobile car crusher which employs hydraulic crushing cylinders for quick convertibility of hydraulic bases between a lowered non-working mode for travel and a raised working mode for operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Various car crushers have been devised. None are known, however, to be convertible quickly and conveniently between a cylinder-raised working mode and a cylinder-lowered travel mode in a manner taught by this invention. An example of different car crushers in use is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,622, issued to Flanagan on Oct. 8, 1968. The Flanagan patent taught a "mobile vehicle press" that required considerable time and effort for conversion between a work mode with hydraulic cylinders raised too high for highway travel and a travel mode with the hydraulic cylinders lowered for highway travel. Further, it was confined to less opening height and lower output rate than made possible by this invention.
Increased production and use of automobiles with designedly short use life and increased demand for scrap metal from junked cars are creating an increasingly strong demand for a mobile car crusher having efficiency competitive with large centralized car-crushing facilities. In addition, increased competitiveness in decentralized car crushing is creating further economic need for improved auto-crushing machinery that can be transported quickly and conveniently where and as desired.